


The Way Back?

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake wakes on the London</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Story previously appeared in Chronicles 66/67

Blake felt Avon’s shots as he fell … One… two… three…  
And awoke, lying on the floor, totally disorientated.  
Someone was standing over him, heel on his stomach.  
‘Awake now are we?’  
‘Yes,’ Blake managed, and was hauled to his feet. ‘Where am I?’  
‘Prison holding cell. Argued at our trial did we?’  
‘What?’ Something very peculiar was going on. ‘Where are we going?’  
‘The drugs they gave you affected your brain have they? We are going to Cygnus Alpha – you, me, the rest of this rabble.’  
If he had been alone Blake might have cried. The Liberator, his friends, destroying Star One, the long and several journeys that had led to Gauda Prime, had all been a dream.  
‘Leave him alone Del,’ another voice said. The speaker came to help Blake to his feet. ‘The drugs they use can play tricks on your brain. Name’s Deva by the way.’  
‘They did,’ Blake admitted. Deva looked nothing like any of those who had accompanied him on the London ‘I dreamt I was rescued during the journey and escaped.’  
‘Don’t we all have that dream mate? You were muttering about the rebel Kerr Avon,’ Deva said. ‘So what happened? He rescued you, and you lived happily ever after?’  
‘For a while, and then I was killed by a friend who thought I was no longer his. Made sense in the dream.’  
‘If your rescuers do arrive, can I hitch a lift?’ Deva asked – perhaps he was not dissimilar to the Vila of Blake’s dream.  
‘Join the queue,’ said Del.

But there was no space battle, no Liberator to rescue Blake and his friends.

Blake remembered the dream once, many years later, when the rebel Kerr Avon finally won the revolution and granted an amnesty to all political rebels. He stayed on Cygnus Alpha, however, having become head priest of the local religion.


End file.
